Further Titles For Squads
Only three titles, Hero of the Order, Conqueror and Veteran are universally used honor titles. Chaplain and Regent are the only two universally used administrative titles. All other titles are region or Squad specific. Before deciding on what titles will be used within your Squad, take stock of what the Squad needs. A small Squad of only a few individuals will not need a plethora of titles like Magister, Scribe and whatnot. They don't have enough duties to warrant such extravagant titles! Further, just because your Squad grants you that title doesn't necessarily mean others will. Being granted the title of Hero of the Order requires popular acclaim and canonization by a presiding council of Regents. Clearly a title's recognizable importance is in direct ratio to the one who issued it. A fledgling Squad from the sticks can give its members the most grandiose titles they want, but nobody else will recognize those titles. Extreme cases aside, most Squads of decent size (and old enough to produce Veterans) will recognize the following titles. Titles come into play during inter-Adept situations such as Councils, Crusades and Sabbaths. The five Universal titles grant one's opinion greater force during decision making time. Other titles come with slightly different boons. All of them are useful if you want your Adept to gain a 'career' among the Orders. The Alternate Titles are usually awarded by various Squad leaders, with final approval given by the Regent. (Writer's Note: These alternate titles are not required for a game of Adepts, they are merely provided here for anyone who wishes to use them in their gaming sessions. These titles are meant to add social material to a game, giving player's Adepts positions and rank to assume for political and legal actions.) Alternate Titles Apothecary = Anyone with working medical skills is eligible for the title of Apothecary. They serve as medical officers, aiding wounded Squadmates. The perks of this title is that most Apothecaries are provided with medical supplies by the Squad. Also, Apothecaries usually make friends fast when they are in the business of saving lives, which means they can usually draw on these people for popular support later on. Also, anyone with this title will be considered an automatic friend by members of the Order of Healers. Cyphers = Professional Cyphers are a bit rare but even a medium sized Squad will have one or two in time. Cyphers were traditionally men and women trained in the arts of codes and code-breaking, but in today's hi-tech electronic world Cyphers now cover all things social-media and hacker related. Being elected Cypher means funding and proper equipment, which in turn allows a Cypher to better hack and data-mine. But don't forget the codes thing, even modern Cyphers are still expected to have a working knowledge of secret codes. Duke = The title of Duke is given by a Regent to the man or woman whom he would want to take command of the Squad in the event something happened to him. In this a Duke is like a vice president, taking up the reigns of power in the event of the president's demise or incapacitation. The Duke would only hold the office of Squad leader until such a time as a new Regent can be elected. A Duke can only assume power when the Squad's Chaplain has pronounced the Regent either deceased or unfit for duty. Dukes have no real perks other than the chance to lead, although many Dukes end up becoming the Squad's Regent eventually, since Squad members are already used to thinking of them as leaders. Guardsman = If the Squad has acquired items of great importance (especially if they are supernatural) like Relics or Cursed Objects, then they will need a Reliquary in which to hide these items. To watch over the Reliquary and monitor it, a Guardsman is needed. Unlike Tribunes, most Squads will only hire one Guardsman who makes a habit of daily checking up on items at least once. He keeps a list of known objects and makes them available to the Regent or any Squad members with permission. Guardsmen are paid, like Tribunes, but an added perk is they often have access to exotic and supernatural equipment. Librarian = It seems odd, but Squads of decent size or more will often designate one or more persons to document and archive the Squad's accumulated knowledge (as well as any nifty trinkets they might have picked up along the way). Obviously actually being a professional librarian will grant you this title real quick, but the majority of Squads simply choose someone who is both academically gifted and exceptional at organizing (and well educated too). Librarians are in charge of a Logos, the Squad's personal library, they work with the Scribes to manage data (and determine who should have access to what). Magister '''= The title of Magister is awarded to Adepts who show real scientific aptitude. An Adept can acquire this by displaying complex and pragmatic levels of scientific knowledge such as fixing equipment, building equipment, jimmying parts on the spot into something useful, publishing papers in scientific journals, conducting scientific experiments of real value, or simply teaching at an accredited scientific institution. The perks of the job are that a Magister is often invited into private clubs composed of other Magisters (ala Orders of Alchemy), granting them access to scientific equipment and personnel. Also, Magisters can voice opinions on matters scientific during Conclaves which are not easily refuted except by other Magisters. Creator Adepts favor this Title, and will look favorably upon anyone who bears it. '''Scout = If a Squad is large enough to produce professional-grade tactical surveillance and reconnaissance equipment, then the Regent will probably appoint a handful of his most stealthy Adepts as Scouts. Scouts daily check terrain in the area, keep their ear to the ground for odd stories of the supernatural, and make a habit of keeping tabs on the Squad's local enemies. In return, they are provided with the best equipment possible in order to do their jobs. Remnant Adepts favor this Title and will look favorably upon those who bear it. Scribe = A Scribe is any Nazorean who displays literary and communications skills, either by working as an assistant and adviser to a Regent, leading or working for an organization whose operations are about communications, teaching at an academic institution for literature or communications, or simply being useful to the Squad on multiple occasions in translating, writing or giving speeches. Being quick of tongue and versed in rhetoric also helps. The perks of being a Scribe are that you are privy to all sensitive communications between local Regents, you know all local Regents by name (and they probably know your's as well), and Scribes have full access to a Squad's Logos (when they have one) giving them the accumulated knowledge of the entire Squad. Every member of the Order of the Scribes starts out with this Title automatically. Seneschal = The duty of a Seneschal is to handle internal administrative affairs, above all they are to monitor and update all financial and legal records. Essentially they are one-part accountant and one-part lawyer. Seneschals are usually paid for their services by the Squad, and to be eligible for the Title simply means being a civilian accountant or lawyer (or having a background and skill set that makes you capable of taking their place). Secondary perks to the title are that you will be close to the Regent and you'll probably be aware, in intimate detail, of all the Squad's legal assets and financial activities. Only large Squads with investments and paid positions will really need a Seneschal. Smith = The title of Smith is given to anyone who shows advanced knowledge and proficiency in weapons. They must have a working knowledge of how to use, clean, repair and instruct others in how to use them. Any Squad member who qualifies is usually designated a Smith. The perks of the title are that Smiths are given full access to the Vault. Squads often acquire items or weapons of supernatural nature or exotic and advanced design, these specialized weapons are usually kept in a locked and secure location by the Regent known as the Vault (not the same thing as what the Guardsman has; Smiths handle weapons, Guardsman get everything else). Smiths are expected to safeguard and manage the Vault and report any problems to the Regent. Destroyer Adepts favor this Title and look favorably upon anyone who bears it. Tribune '''= If the Squad has purchased property for an HQ, it would be wise to have a rotating crew of Adepts to keep watch over it all hours of the day. This position is paid (full-time or part-time) by the Squad. '''Iron Maiden = A title awarded to women Adepts who have proven to be strong leaders during times of crises. This title is generally awarded by one or more Houses within the Magdalenes Order. Prefect = Adepts usually come from civilian life. A few have military or law-enforcement backgrounds, but most Adepts have to learn the ropes of fighting a war while out in the field. Those Adepts who have professional training in the military arts, the Title of Prefect is available to them. It is awarded to those Adepts who can train and instruct the other members of the Squad in the various techniques of warfare, from survival to blades, guns, surveillance, and counter-intelligence. Destroyer Adepts favor this Title and will look favorably upon anyone who bears it. Category:Titles